


stoner.

by tobizu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobizu/pseuds/tobizu
Summary: "let him live the way he wants to". that's what his mom said to his dad when they found out. it wasn't their problem, after all. it was only their son.suna rintarou was the stoner at inarizaki high school. people would just pass him off as being tired. only the volleyball team knew that a majority of the time that rintarou was higher than heaven."don't get yourself into trouble". that's what his dad said to him and his brother when they were starting their first year of high school.miya osamu was the twin of miya atsumu. he was more chill and laid back than his brother, atsumu, who wanted to annoy him all day. his teammate, rintarou, was always high, and so he kept his distance. he wasn't going to get in trouble...but...would you pass up the opportunity to get high with a hot guy?
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. weed and broken promises.

"you're such a stoner, suna."

atsumu walked beside his teammate and friend, suna rintarou, also known as the stoner. people didn't actually call him that, they say he's tired, but he's just high. if you knew him well, you'd know that most of the time he's high. higher than heaven itself. no, he didn't just randomly become a stoner. it's mostly his ex-friend's fault. it all happened at some stupid party that he was pier-pressured into.

"come on suna! it's so fucking fun! don't be such a wimp."

his old friend said as the smell of weed, cigarettes, and alcohol filled the room. suna sat in the corner of the room while sweaty, drunk, and high bodies danced around in the small garage. it's not like rintarou wanted to come here, his dumbass friend brought him. his friend was a party animal while rintarou just sat back and watched. he didn't want to socialize with drunk people who could do God knows what to him without his consent. his ex-friend, nakamura haruto, has been a stoner and party-obsessed guy since he was in the last year of middle school. he got full of himself all because he was invited to one party...which led to another and another. haruto and rintarou weren't even close, so haruto usually didn't invite rintarou to any of the parties. 

though, for some strange reason, haruto decided to bring rintarou along with him. it took a lot of persuasion before haruto had decided to just tell his parents that they were going to hang out with some classmates. since he wasn't in middle school anymore, his parents thought that he could behave himself enough to go out. oh if they knew what really was going on.

so that's how rintarou ended up here, at a beginning of the year party, with a bunch of people (majority of them drunk or high). his old friend was in front of him as he waved a cigarette in his face. there was a red cup full of some type of alcohol (rintarou wasn't too sure). 

"no."

"it's so fun! you're so fucking lame."

"you do know that we're only first years....just barely....and here you are. already drinking and getting high. you really are trying to throw your life away."

"shut the fuck up. tsk, forget it. go home if you want...coward."

rintarou was not having that, though. if there was one thing he didn't like, it's being called "lame" and "coward" in the same exchange. he stood up and stole the cigarette, blowing through it and letting the smoke come out of his mouth. his ex-friend grinned as he saw rintarou blowing the smoke out on haruto's face. 

"weed?"

rintarou sighed as he recalled the memory of him doing things first years shouldn't. atsumu glanced at rintarou, not getting much about his mood. it's hard to tell with rintarou, especially on these kind of days.

"hmm...where's samu?" atsumu asked, changed the subject. 

"you're asking me like i give two damns."

"right right. well, i needa get to class now. don't fall over on your ass, you drunk fox!"

atsumu walked away while rintarou rolled his eyes and dragged his feet to class. he wasn't drunk, he was as sober as he could be in school. walking to his class, he sees people glace at him slightly, but still participating in their conversations. this was just a normal day for rintarou. 

yawning, rintarou opened the door to his classroom. it was still pretty early so he sat in his respective seat, looking out the window. the teacher wasn't there yet, only a couple of his classmates but they could barely acknowledge him in the back of the room. maybe a few "hellos" but that's all. really, nobody wanted to deal with rintarou. 

he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, scrolling through the internet to see what's new. he was so absorbed in his phone that he didn't even realize a grey haired boy walk into the classroom. he sat on the opposite side of him so he wouldn't even realize in the first place. they barely talked, and even if rintarou tried it was small-talk. well, not really counting volleyball. even that's pushing it. he could understand, though: why would anyone want to hang out with a stoner? he's always high at school (not as much as he is at home or anything), and sometimes he has the courage to smoke in class before anyone is there, leaving the room with a cigarette scent. who knows? maybe today will be different.

it was still kind of early, barely half the students have shown up. still, osamu hasn't said a word to rintarou even though he's only a few desks away. he sees rintarou fiddling on his phone, most likely scrolling through social media. osamu tried his best to keep a distance from rintarou. unlike his brother, he didn't want to hang out with a stoner who's always high and shit. last year, when they were starting their first year at inarizaki, their dad told them to stay out of trouble. that was the same year osamu's and atsumu's parents got a divorce. osamu was somewhat closer to his dad, and since they'd be living with their mom, he hasn't seen him since. he's sure he probably move on or something, but he at least wants to keep him proud, even if he doesn't know it. so that led him to hang out with good people, and when he saw rintarou, he knew he was high. most people couldn't even tell and just said he's tired but to osamu it was pretty obvious. he avoided him as much as he could, which brought him to the relationship between the twin and the stoner. 

class went by slowly, rintarou not giving two damns about it and osamu writing down as many notes as he could. rintarou didn't even need to try since he always aces the tests and gets good grades, unlike osamu who has to try if he wants to go to college. he doesn't have super brains like the boy who's rotting it. 

after class, for the first time since the beginning of first year, rintarou approached osamu. osamu was packing his bag when he noticed rintarou standing in front of him. he could smell the smoke and weed coming from him, so he tried his best to hold his breath when it became too strong.

"osamu."

"do you need something?"

"do you, uh, want to walk to the next class together?"

osamu's eyes widened slightly at rintarou's offer. he promised himself he'd stay out of trouble, and trouble mostly meant rintarou. he'd never really went up to him for anything and vise-versa. they stood in an awkward silence until osamu spoke.

"okay."

what was he thinking? he wasn't atsumu. he was going to stay away from trouble and go to college. not hang out with this hot...what was he thinking? hot? he wasn't even interested in guys, let alone gay. why did he think, of all people, suna rintarou, the stoner of inarizaki high school, was hot?

they walked in silence to their next class, which was the class before lunch. they haven't really socialized so it was hard to start a conversation. taking initiative, osamu spoke up.

"so....what's new..?"

"nothing. how about you?"

"nothing here, too. did you like the lesson today?"

"i didn't pay much mind to it. i already know this stuff."

"oh. it was pretty boring...you picked the right decision."

"yeah...did you take good notes?"

"not really. suzuki-sensei talks quickly and barely writes on the board. when she does it's always messy and hard to read."

"i could help you, you know. this shit's easy and stuff. trust me, once you get it, it'll be easier to understand."

it was an offer he knew he needed. osamu grades in this subject were dropping as his teacher wasn't the best. she talked fast and wrote messily on the board. but, then again, osamu would end up getting high or something with rintarou. he knew it. so...why did he say-

"yeah. okay. i'll meet you at your house after practice."

fuck, this guy was going to be the death of him.


	2. how to mess up starring miya osamu.

why did osamu agree to study with rintarou, the stoner he promised himself he'd stay away from? oh, if only he knew. it's lunch time, about two hours since he agreed. nobody noticed his puzzled expression since they were too busy chasing each other. atsumu was running after michinari akagi and ginjima hitoshi after they called him "dollar store barry b. benson". osamu, not wanting to take part, sat there wondering why the fuck he agreed. as if the world hated him today, the boy he was thinking about walked by. they were on the roof and the fresh air was refreshing. he saw rintarou light something up (he assumed it was a cigarette) and smoke come from his mouth. was he even going to eat? probably not. is this what stoners do? smoke? rintarou was just smoking weed and cigarettes when he noticed osamu staring at him. he waved, not bothering to give him a smile, as smoke came through his lips. 

"hey osamu."

"hey..."

rintarou felt as though osamu didn't want to talk so he walked to the other side of the roof, leaving the grey haired male behind. why was he staring? gosh, if only he knew. he wasn't obessed with him. he was just a stoner...someone he was going to stay away from.

after tonight.

.

.

.

.

the rest of school and volleyball practice went by quickly and smoothly. osamu had made small talk with rintarou from time to time. it was nothing major or interesting, just conversations about nothing. when shinsuke and the coach finished talking, osamu and rintarou walked out of the gym together, causing come confused looks amongst some of the players. 

"did you see that?" atsumu questioned.

"yeah...what the hell was that? osamu and suna...never really talked to each other. do you think suna talked osamu into hanging out?" michinari asked out of curiousity.

"ehh....samu isn't easy to persuade most of the time....unless..."

they shared the same look. running out of the gym, the two singular-braincell boys follow rintarou and osamu. meanwhile, the said boys were making small talk.

"do you want to eat anything before we go?" rintarou asked, stretching his sore limbs.

"no, i'm good."

"ya sure? i'm not cooking, you know."

"yeah, yeah. i'll live."

"how are you not sure i'm gonna kill you?"

"like you have the guts to."

"right, i don't. i have my organs."

"what the fuck."

both laughed. it felt like they've known each other for so long already, and they've only talked a little bit. maybe osamu was growing on rintarou. no, he can't. he promised himself and his dad (who basically completely forgot he existed) that he'd stay away from rintarou. he wasn't a bad person...but a bad influence. staying away from him means he'll have a better chance at college.

little did he know that promise wasn't going to last long.

.

.

.

.

arriving at rintarou's house, he unlocked the door and walked in. his parents, who usually wasn't home considering it was a warzone there, was out. if rintarou and his parents were in the same house, sometimes it'd end up a war. it was sometimes about rintarou getting into trouble or shit like that. it was rarely about how he was addicted to weed and stuff, they didn't care about that. more so, they cared that he would be a bad influence on any friends he gets. yeah, the normal stuff your parents say.

osamu walked in after rintarou took off his shoes. and, damn, did it smell like pure weed and cigarette. he didn't know rintarou didn't at least air out the smell. he tried his best to ignore it as he took his shoes off respectively. he follow rintarou to his room on the second floor. he was prepared to see a room covered in used cigarettes and stuff but he couldn't be more wrong. his room was actually neat and somewhat plain. there were some pictures on his wall which made the dark blue wall look less bare. throwing himself on the bed, rintarou closed his tired eyes. 

"suna?"

"yeah."

"um...are we going to take notes?"

"sure i guess."

rintarou lifted himself up as he went into a drawer in his nightstand. he took out something a before osamu knew it, rintarou had weed. of course. what'd did he expect? but what he didn't expect was the next sentence to come out of rintarou's mouth.

"wanna try?"

osamu's eyes widened as he recalled the offer. getting high? he told himself he would never do anything like that. yeah, he was carefree and shit, but he didn't plan on getting high. he came here for notes. he knew rintarou was trouble from the start. yet again...getting high with a hot guy? wait, what was he saying? no. he told himself. rintarou isn't hot at all. he isn't going to agree to get high with-

"i-....sure."

what.

the.

fuck.

he predicted this. he knew this was going to happen. if only he wasn't so damn stupid. why would he agree to get high? with him of all people? no. he needs to take that back now. but, he knew it was too late. he should just say "bye bye" to his dream of opening an onigiri shop. rintarou held it out and lit it. he motioned for osamu to come. he didn't even process what was happening until rintarou let him.

"oi, don't die."

"i'll try."

dang it. well, it was nice knowing you, life. here he is, basically committing suicide. why was he doing this? he inhaled and oh my gosh. at first, he had a coughing fit because it was all in his lungs, but after that he felt...good? i mean, his lungs and throat was burning but it felt...pleasing? is this why rintarou does it so much? maybe he'd consider it...thrilling..? he wasn't sure, but he took another hit. hit after hit, and soon both was higher than the planets. 

he knew this was a bad decision.

why'd he do it?

and with suna rintarou?

why did he think rintarou was hot?

nope.

he isn't falling for it.

plus, after tonight he's going to keep his promise.

it was only one time.

what's the worst that could happen?

.

.

.

.

atsumu and michinari seeing what just went down is the worst that could happen.


	3. peeking.

atsumu peeked through the window, shocked. wait no, shocked was an understatement. he knew his twin brother didn't talk to rintarou, let alone try to become friends. that was like believing that oikawa tooru would go to nationals. yeah, basically impossible. michinari looked at atsumu, his eyes telling what he wanted to ask. these two idiots had a way with their eyes. in other words, they talked with their eyes.

atsumu's eyes: yo you see this?

michinari's eyes: yeah! what the fuck is going on?

atsumu's eyes: no clue bro. 

michinari's eyes: *moving eyes aggressively* get their attention!

atsumu's eyes: don't you want blackmail?

michinari's eyes:...huh i never thought of that.

so the two idiots took a picture of the two smoking. meanwhile, inside the building, rintarou and osamu laid on the bed. they weren't studying at all and just being rebellious teens. osamu puffed the smoke out of his mouth as he looked at rintarou. for some reason his heart went all jumpy and his cheeks lit up with a tint of red. of course, he wasn't falling for a fox. a dumb little fox.

"how do you feel?" rintarou asked out of the blue.

"good. i see why you do it a lot."

"eh...once you start you can't stop, you know. so...say bye to your wallet. this shit eats all your money."

"it's just a one time thing. i don't plan on doing this again."

"sure. you say that and the next thing you know your in your room with weed and all that."

there was slight tension and that was not comfortable at all. it actually annoyed the grey haired male as he saw rintarou looking at his blank wall. breaking the silence, osamu spoke.

"suna-"

"just call me rintarou-or rin. whatever is fine."

"but-"

"i call you osamu. well, everyone does, but it doesn't fell right with you just calling me by my surname. you know what i mean? i just feel like you should call me by my given name. nobody ever really does anyways."

"...okay....rin."

the words slid off his tongue with ease as the words felt relaxing to him. he felt like he's always said that name...since he was born to now. 

"call me 'samu....or whatever you want."

"okay, mumu~."

"i-"

osamu's face lit up at the nickname. he never thought rintarou had it in him to give him such a....cute and hot nickname. he involuntarily smiled at rintarou and stuck his free hand out, the other holding the cigarette. 

"let's rule second year, hm?"

"fuck yeah."

and so, osamu didn't know it then. he didn't know that he was getting himself into a hole in which he would never be able to dig himself out of. ever.


	4. judgement.

the next day the two boys walked into the school inarizaki. people stared slightly as they saw the two walk with each other into school for the first time. first years wouldn't get it of course, they weren't there. they never paid attention to anything that didn't involve their year. meanwhile, the second and third years were confused. they knew the only person who hung out with the stoner was atsumu and maybe the team sometimes but that's it. osamu and rintarou talked about little nothings and somethings. volleyball, home, and just whatever came to mind. in the past few hours they were together in total, they learned more about each other than basically anyone. besides kita shinsuke, he knew everything. they had the same class, so they walked their. entering the room, their classmates stared at the two. sadly, they sat at the opposite sides of the back row. nobody was in between them at the moment so they threw a ball of paper at each other until someone arrived in between them. classes went by quickly, each free moment the two would talk or pass notes to each other by throwing a ball of paper or asking their classmates to pass it to them. lunch time went too quickly for the two when they sat on the roof with each other, talking about silly things about themselves. at one point they smoked one or two cigarettes and weed. they never noticed how much they actually have in common. the rest of the school day went quicker than tobio's and shoyo's quick attack. there was a slight problem: the team was very observant. they noticed quickly that rintarou and osamu were talking and had become friends. though, atsumu wasn't having it when rintarou said- "mumu~ wanna practice sets with me?" atsumu stomped over to the two and pulled them apart. "oi! osamu! i didn't know you two were friends! and 'mumu'?! 'rin'?! first name basis?! the fuck?!" "i can have friends, tsumu." "i know but~" "shut up." the two walked off, leaving the barry b. benson stunned and a little angry. he wanted to call his twin "mumu' also. . . . . . the judgement came quickly as the two made a bond over almost everything. people would give osamu glares at the side of their eyes and some would whisper loudly when he was around. he knew the reason behind it: he was friends-no basically best friends- with a stoner. someone people didn't want to be around. they assumed that he was one, also, so they were quick to judge. the only place he could go without being judged for being friends with rintarou was volleyball practice, and even there atsumu and michinari picked at them. others took their shots, also, and it got to osamu. even rintarou wasn't having it. so he took action. to the whole school. and osamu wouldn't regret saying it at all.


	5. lunch chaos and angry shinsuke.

osamu and rintarou, for once, decided to eat lunch in the cafeteria with some teammates. usually, they'd eat alone on the rooftop where they could possibly smoke one or two cigarettes. too bad today was the wrong day to do so.

osamu, rintarou, atsumu, and shinsuke ate their lunch at their table, talking about random subjects. sooner or later, aran joined them. it was normal for the most part...as normal as lunch with chaotic twins and a stoner could get. that was, until some people came over.

a girl with brown hair tied back into a wavy ponytail tapped on osamu's shoulder lightly. turning his head, his eyes met with golden ones.

"hey- uhm....i'm abiko himari. i was wondering....if you could answer a-....a question?"

"okay...?"

"it's a bit personal but...why are you and suna-kun randomly hanging out? not to pry but i was in your class last year and you guys never talked. if anything you guys were enemies...and suna-kun's a stoner...not to be rude but...why randomly hang out with a stoner?" 

that was it.

osamu was done with all this bullshit.

osamu slammed his hands on the table, making a loud sound that caused the cafeteria to go quiet.

"why do you....GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHO I HANG OUT WITH? ALL OF YOU! THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS HM?! AND YOU. HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW WHY HE'S A STONER? HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW, HUH?! YOU ALL ARE FUCKING IDIOTS. ALL OF YOU. FUCK YOU-FUCK YOU TOO BITCH...AND YOU TOO MOTHER FUCKING MY LITTLE PONY BONEY ASS BITCH!"

osamu started pointed at basically everyone in the cafeteria (besides his table, they were stunned). after he was done he looked the girl dead in the eyes, sending shivers up her spine.

"AND IF YOU FUCKING ASK ME THAT AGAIN SMALL ASS BITCH IMMA SHOVE YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY UP TO MARS BITCH."

osamu sat down, signaling he was done. rintarou looked at him, his tired eyes opening and making him blink multiple times. it was barely noticeable, but rintarou smiled. just barely smiled. for once, ever since he started all this, someone actually stood up for him.

osamu was real and a keeper.

at volleyball practice, shinsuke waited near the bench. osamu and rintarou walked in and changed at the changing room. shinsuke called osamu over, causing the grey haired male to run over groaning. 

"you called, kita-san?"

"yes. why did you do that earlier at lunch?"

his tone was harsh and stern. osamu shivered at how scary shinsuke actually was.

"well, people are just being so judgemental, you know? y-you would've done the same, right? if people were judging y-your friend and you-..?"

"yes but you could've done it in a better way."

"yes, but-"

"there isn't anything else to it. i understand why you did it, but your language and tone was rude."

"yes...k-kita-san!"

"okay...let's go practice."

osamu watched as shinsuke ran off before him and started practicing receives. rintarou walked over and placed a hand on osamu's shoulder.

"yikes. you dead, mumu?"

"i think i am...."

though, his outburtst was needed, osamu learned one thing.

never.

ever.

e v e r.

have an outburst in front of shinsuke. 

e v e r.


	6. rumors.

osamu stared at rintarou as rintarou looked out the window. he knows he should be focusing but he didn't get much sleep after yesterday. all he could think about was how he stood up for rintarou in front of many people. many many people. the normal osamu would've stayed calm, but seeing he and rintarou was fed up with all of this it was reasonable. plus, atsumu was bugging him half the night about how he had that outburst and all the swearing. he really couldn't escape it. not to mention this morning people gave him terrified looks when they were caught staring or even glancing in his direction for a quick second. they knew the normal osamu was more calm and collected than atsumu and never expected him to do that. 

finally looking at the board, he grabbed his pencil and started writing down the notes displayed. the teacher, as usual, was talking fast and made it hard to hear as he wrote quickly while trying to make out the words. stealing yet another glance, osamu looked at rintarou who was still looking out the window. what'd he expect? rintarou never payed attention in class anyways. said male moved his focus from the window to osamu, making osamu go red a bit. it was a bit awkward but who was paying attention, eh?

.

.

.

.

after class rintarou walked up to osamu.

"i can't even tell what that says, you know."

osamu groaned. " i know. it's like impossible to keep up..."

"help?"

"hmm...i'll see if atsumu has any good notes..."

"he doesn't have the same classes as us, dumbass."

"but he's doing the same thing for the most part. plus, for some reason, he actually takes good notes. maybe you should try it sometimes."

"shut up. i hate you."

"shut up. you love me."

"i-"

rintarou slightly blushed and sighed. "yeah whatever. hurry up, slow poke. the next class is going to start soon."

"yeah yeah....i'm coming. let me finish this one-"

rintarou grabbed the notebook from underneath osamu's grasp. he sighed as he looked at the poorly written notes. tilting his head at words he couldn't read, he tossed the book back to the grey haired twin. 

"sheesh. at least try to use japanese."

"shut up."

"never."

the two walked off to their next class, throwing silly remarks at each other. osamu tried to ignore the terrified or angry looks he was getting. aftermath is aftermath, after all. he was just in the moment was all. spotting a lookalike walking towards him, he hid behind rintarou.

"rin, hid me. now."

"wha-"

before he could finish his sentence, atsumu ran up to rintarou. 

"rinny~"

"don't call me that ever again."

"so mean. anyways, i need to steal samu right now."

"why?"

"pleaaaaaaaaaaase! it's really important! twin emergency~!"

"fine."

moving aside, he pushed osamu forward. said male almost tripped over his own feet (idiotic much?). before he knew it, atsumu was pulling him into a basically empty hall. 

"samu...have you heard?"

"what?"

"uh....so it's just..."

"tsumu."

"right right! uh...so someone maybe started a rumor about you..."

"wHAT?!"

"look! i only heard it and so i needed to tell you before people get the wrong idea! i don't want anyone hurting you, as annoying or mean as you are sometimes..." he mumbled the last part.

"what's it about?!"

"i overheard some girls talking about how..."

.

.

.

.

atsumu walked the halls alone. it was relevantly busy but not busy enough to where you couldn't hear some conversations. as he headed to his class, he heard some girls whispering rather loudly. 

"have you heard?"

"what?"

"about the twin? miya osamu?"

"oh...him. isn't he the one who said 'fuck you' to everyone when that innocent girl asked a question? the one standing up for the idiotic stoner?"

"yeah him."

"i heard he's getting with people as young as junior high."

"what?!"

"that's not all. i also heard he's a stoner like suna-san. not to mention i heard that he's robbed people and physically and even mentally abused people! even his own brother!"

"what the hell's wrong with him?"

"that's what i'm saying!"

"sexual assault, rude, stoner, abusive?! he needs to get out of here. he doesn't belong here. honestly, why can't he just kill himself? atsumu's better off being an only child right?"

"i agree so much!"

"same!"

"absolutely!"

atsumu was torn between being furious and sympathetic for his brother. of course, he wasn't going to let those girls talk about his twin like that. he walked up to them and told them off, literally scaring them. 

.

.

.

"that's what happened. samu i-...we need to clear this up. i can't let people talk about my little twin like that!"

"i...i agree."

osamu sighed as he and atsumu walked back to rintarou, who was standing outside the classroom. he took note of the look on osamu's face. he knew something was wrong.

it was his fault anyways.

hanging out with a stoner....really?

people are judging him. 

spreading lies.

it's all his fault.

he's to blame. 

it's not like he didn't hear their conversation. of course he followed them. "twin emergency"? that's a lame excuse. he overheard how people are starting to spread rumors about osamu. all because they became friends. 

people are judgemental and cold. the world accepts nobody. you get swallowed up in all of this drama and all these rumors follow you. there isn't an escape. 

it's a punishment, in a sense, for being friends with the stoner of inarizaki high school, suna rintarou.


	7. serious business.

that night the twins stayed up most of the night to figure out how they were going to cancel these rumors. i mean, osamu couldn't do anything about it. who would believe him? the only person they'd believe is atsumu. they sat in the living room, brainstorming ideas and ideas, until-

RING! A PHONE CALL TWINIE SAMU! RING!

ah yes, that annoying ringtone atsumu had set for osamu not long ago. he couldn't get rid of it, more of he didn't now how to. he picked up the phone and looked at the caller id. 

Stoner Rin

he smiled at the silly name of the contact. he answered, not expecting to hear yelling. it was the first time rintarou actually sounded worried, or maybe he was just yelling over the sound in the background. i mean, rintarou didn't care about anything besides weed and volleyball (osamu didn't know he counted). 

"YEAH I WAS SO WORRIED. ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"yeah...also what's that noise behind you...?"

"OH THAT? THAT'S THE STUPID THERMOSTAT. IT'S REALLY FUCKING LOUD. CAN YOU HEAR ME AT ALL?"

"yeah i can-"

"CAN YOU SPEAK UP? ACTUALLY FUCK IT I'M COMING OVER."

"shit rin-"

BEEP.

osamu and atsumu shared a look. atsumu already knew what was going to happen anyways. twin telepathy. osamu couldn't believe that rintarou was going to come at 12 AM. it was dark and cold. why the hell was rintarou going to walk outside now just to get to his house? so stupid. might as well blame the weed and alcohol, huh?

.

.

.

.

sooner or later rintarou arrived, out of breath from running the twins assumed. osamu sat in the same position, looking at the worn out boy in front of him. he sighed, shaking his hair. rintarou sat on the couch, atsumu following shortly after.

"explain to us why you ran here when you know damn well your lungs can barely take it, let alone volleyball," osamu said.

"well i-"

"and explain to us why your "thermostat" was super loud," atsumu followed.

"i-"

"and how about coming at 12 AM?"

"and no jacket?"

"not even a hat?"

the twins questioned rintarou, not even giving him a chance to answer any of them. soon the twins calmed down and looked at the boy sitting in between them. after a while of silence, they started to brainstorm ideas of how to cancel these rumors. at some point, rintarou pulled out a cigarette and started smoking.

"oi! stop that! you and samu may be stoners but i ain't!"

the room went quiet for a second. osamu had a confsued expression on his face as he and rintarou looked at atsumu. said male covered his mouth with his hand, wide-eyed. 

"what are you talking about tsumu..?"

"i was kidding! you know how you look like a stoner haha! im just messin with ya guys!"

phew.

good thing atsumu was decent at lying, considering he does it way too much for his own good. too bad he didn't know that he was with two smart people. they just all shrugged it off, too tired to really ask about it. 

ideas and ideas were said, yet none of them seemed reasonable. the time turned from 12 AM to 3 AM. atsumu had fallen asleep at 2:45 AM, leaving osamu and rintarou up for the rest of the remaining 15 minutes. then 3 AM turned to 3:30 AM, rintarou fell asleep at 3:07 AM. osamu sighed as he stared at the blank TV screen. their mom was out at work and so they decided to play music. he didn't recognize the song at all, assuming it was a song one of the other boys was recommended. he turned his head to the sleeping figure next to him, then to his brother. he sighed again and stood up. in less than a few seconds he dragged atsumu to his room and tucked him in (such a good brother), and was going to make atsumu pay him somehow. he then came back downstairs and looked at rintarou. his cheeks lit up slightly as he looked at the beautiful sleeping figure. damn he was adorable. just the thought of that made osamu light up furiously. he grabbed a spare blanket and threw it over the sleeping boy.

he couldn't fall asleep, no matter how much he tried. his thoughts and insecurities came at him as he sat on the living room floor, back again staring at the blank, black screen. he knew those rumors were going to affect him one way or another. 4 AM turned to 5 AM. the sky slightly lit up as the sun peeked through the ground. lately, osamu has barely slept. i mean, he used to sleep at 10 ish and now he sleeps at 3 to 4 ish. it's a bad habit but he's stuck with it. usually during that time, osamu just gets high or something. the world spins and he actually feels alive. live he's actually living. he tuned his head to see rintarou sleeping peacefully, the scent of smoke and slight alcohol filling osamu's nose. he looked at rintarou's hand. how did he not notice this? in his hand was a pack of cigarettes, some spilling out of the package, along with a lighter. grinning, he secretly took that and went outside.

it was his only escape now. thanks to that one "study" day, when rintarou gave him a chance to try, he's been smoking and getting high with rintarou whenever. he didn't buy his own, though, or else his mom would find out somehow. his mom knew things even though she was barely home. she had to provide for two second year children with no help at all. the job barely paid what it was supposed to, but she still worked there. not just osamu, atsumu too, felt bad for letting their mom work day and night all to put some food on the table. if she found out she did this, she'd be furious and hella disappointed. what could he do, though? she refused to let them help her out finacially so they're stuck here. in this city. unless he could work up enough money to get out of here. 

.

.

.

soon it was 6:35 AM and osamu decided to go inside. he walked in to see rintarou sitting up on the couch, rubbing his eyes while yawning. he looked at osamu then sighed heavily.

"you took it, huh?" 

"yep."

"ahhh~ mumu~ what am i gonna do with you~?"

"you could kiss me."

"hmmm~ maybe later~ my breath stinks haha."

osamu didn't even realize what he said, but laughed anyhow. he didn't realize atsumu was there and, oh boy, was this gonna be interesting. atsumu was definitely using this as blackmail. there's nothing else to it. 

rintarou left a few minutes after to get ready for school. osamu was going to see him soon anyways since they go to school together (atsumu sometimes tags along unless shinsuke or michinari is around). osamu did everything he needed to while atsumu kind of slacked off. the grey haired male was much more tired than the bleached haired male. he had slight eyebags but they weren't noticeable unless you were close up. 

after getting ready they both walked out the door. atsumu decided to tag along with michinari so he went the opposite direction of osamu. said male put on his headphones and walked to their usually meeting spot.

oh boy if he knew today was going to be the root of all his problems.


	8. loud whispers and fights.

osamu had never thought about this happening before. if anything, it was like he was in the shadow of his twin, atsumu. of course, he'd joke about being the "better twin", but was he really? was atsumu really more likable than him? he wished they were at least equal. even if he doesn't show it much, he cares for his brother a lot. if osamu was considered the "better twin", atsumu would be dejected. he doesn't want to see atsumu upset when osamu gets more confessions or if osamu is favorited amongst the team. that's why osamu doesn't show it when atsumu gets more confessions or when the volleyball team tend to lean on him more. maybe that's why people started rumors about him. it's because atsumu is the better twin, isn't it? they decided to make sure osamu knows his place. 

.

.

.

.

rintarou waited at their usual meeting spot next to a park not too far from the school. he lived relatively close to the school, closer than osamu, and this was the middle point. it was sort of in between their houses, if that makes sense. rintarou scrolled through his phone until he lifted his head to see a familiar grey haired male walking towards him. seeing osamu always gave him a warm and giddy-like feeling inside. he didn't know how to explain it but...it just was.

"hey mumu."

"hey rin- yikes you look like one of those drunk assholes."

"i'll take that as a compliment."

they laughed as they joked around. rintarou wanted to lighten the mood since he knew that today was going to be a disaster. the least he could do was make sure osamu was happy for now. 

"and that's how my cousin ended up in a wheelchair."

"she's a real fuckin' dumbass."

"psssh, you should see her at family reunions! the miya family reunions are so fuckin' chaotic! speaking of which, we're gonna have one soon. i think maybe a month from now."

"hm, i have one better."

"what?"

"suna family reunions."

"oh gosh."

"don't worry, you'll be attending soon....osamu suna~"

"rin-"

osamu blushed at the remark. what the hell was rintarou implying? they were going to get married? rintarou just laughed at osamu's expression. it was dry, probably from all the stuff he's inhaling. sometimes osamu worries about rintarou's health...

"s-shut the fuck up. you wanna get married, hm?"

"i'm down, wifey~."

"nah. you'd be the wife."

"what?"

"you heard me."

"bet."

they argued about who'd be the wife and who'd be the husband the rest of the way. people stared as they walked through the school entrance. rintarou noticed osamu visibly tense up as people stared and whispered loudly. if rintarou could, he's kill each and every one of those people. 

osamu clenched his fist as they walked past all the whispering people. usually, the grey haired boy wouldn't mind. if anything, he'd ignore it, but today was different. he knew why they were whispering. he wasn't used to everyone whispering. he knew this was the aftermath of the cafeteria incident. rintarou looked at him, not knowing how to comfort him. he wasn't good at comforting people at all, the only thing he knew to say was-

"it's okay, mumu. ignore those fuckers."

the twin looked at the slightly taller male, a bit taken back. out of these weeks...months...he didn't know that rintarou ever cared about comforting others. osamu had a shaky smile as they walked to their class.

they slid the sliding door open and everyone almost instantly turned their heads to them. neither of the two expect what was next.

before we continue, please note that their classmates are living people. yes, these bitches have hobbies and they live. they aren't mannequins that play no part in the story. keep that in mind, kids.

it just so happens that one of their classmates always has a camera for vlogging on their channel. and it just so happens they were nosy. and, of course, it just so happens they heard about the rumors. 

"hey hey! miya o-san! suna-san! question for the viewers! mostly for miya o-san..."

he pulled on osamu's arm, making rintarou bubble with anger. the boy slung his arm around osamu's shoulder and asked questions, making sure his camera was turned on. 

"now now~! miya o-san, are the rumors true? pedophile? stoner? give me answers!"

osamu's eyes widened slightly. maybe if he could clear things up like this then...

"no. i'm not a damn pedophile and i'm not a stoner. those stupid rumors are very much false."

rintarou was a little shook when osamu had actually answered the questions. yet again, if he shied away it'd look suspicious so he couldn't blame him.

"so what's this photo circulating the school blog? pedophile may be a reach, but you can't deny you're a stoner, especially hanging out with....suna-san."

the red-headed male showed osamu a picture. osamu's eyes widened like eggs as he saw the photo. if he wasn't close to running away to the U.S....

"what the hell...."

rintarou walked over to see the photo and his own eyes opened as wide as they could go (a rare slight indeed since he's too high to open his eyes all the way). question circulated through both of their minds as osamu started sweating. how? when? where? were people stalking him? what the hell?

the photo wasn't the best quality, but clear enough to the point where you could see what's happening. it was a photo of the two boys on the rooftop in the corner getting high enough. it was clear as day it was osamu and rintarou, no denying. 

"how-where did-"

"someone from the photography club was on the rooftop and took the picture. no denying it's you two! haha! honestly~! lying already? how can we believe you, hm?"

osamu started sweating even more as he got out of the grasp of the shorter red-head. he took his seat, put on some music, and closed his eyes. rintarou knew what this meant. only those who've been around osamu long enough knows he does this when he's really upset, puzzled, or reeeeeally deep in thought. like, "should i have a child?" or "should i divorce my spouse?". currently, osamu looked like he was frustrated to the point he looked like he was imagining killing everyone. rintarou sighed as he looked at the red-head, furious.

"what the hell is your problem? why would you believe some dumbass rumors?"

"well, how can we believe the victim of the rumors, though? you have a higher chance of getting the truth out of dirt than you do of a twin who's probably now the 'background twin'."

rintarou was furious.

osamu's eyes shot open.

and atsumu was at the doorway, about to snap.

"THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM, HUH?!"

atsumu stomped in the classroom, shocking everyone in the area. they didn't know why he was here, but they had their phones ready. 

.

.

.

atsumu walked to michinari's house, knocking on the door. michinari opened the door, smiling like an idiot seeing atsumu there. 

"sup dumbass."

"sup sangwOaH"

they laughed as they walked together to school, talking about stupid stuff. atsumu's stomach growled as he went in his bag to get his bento. he opened it and realization struck him. 

"fuck, i grabbed samu's lunch."

he sighed as michinari laughed chaotically. 

"dumbass! absolutely idiotic!"

"shut up, idiot!"

so atsumu decided to give the proper lunch to his brother since he really wasn't in the mood for onigiri and all that shit. just when he arrives at osamu's class, he hears the conversation between the three boys. about the picture and about osamu being the "background twin". that's when he snapped. and let me tell you, it wasn't pretty.

.

.

.

"FUCKING IDIOT!"

atsumu gripped the collar of the red-headed boy as his eyes showed nothing but hatred and disgust. 

"how DARE YOU call my brother a BACKGROUND TWIN, PEDOPHILE, AND STONER. you ASSHOLE."

everyone froze as people crowded around the classroom. the boy smirked as he had to push atsumu's buttons further.

"did i lie though? i'm completely right."

"fuck you."

atsumu was never a violent person physically. he doesn't punch people (not counting osamu). if anything, he's violent mentally. today, although, was an excuse.

atsumu threw the male on the ground and the world stopped spinning for what seemed like forever.

there in the classroom was atsumu getting into a physical fight with the red-head. 

and shit.

there goes atsumu's reputation.


	9. violent flashbacks.

"hey! leave him alone!"

atsumu yelled as he pushed away the older child. back then in preschool, the twins were no more than small children. everyone basically adored the cute and innocent pair, expect three big bullies. 

"what're ya gonna do about it, small punk?"

osamu watched as his brother defended him from the older kids. the bullies were no more than a year older than the twins...so they thought they had the right to terrorize them. slowly but surely, they picked at osamu's confidence in preschool. they did it to atsumu also, but osamu didn't defend him nearly as well as atsumu did him. 

"i'm...i'm gonna do this!"

the older twin pushed the bullies and soon enough a fight erupted. what was the small boy supposed to do? he wanted to reach out to help atsumu. to save him from being hurt so much by some dumbass jerks...to-

"hey!"

osamu didn't even realize what he was doing, but surely he called out to them. everyone went quiet as they watched the situation go down.

"p...pick on someone your own size! and leave him..a-alone!"

the poor boy was too late to react as one of the bullies pushed him hardly to the ground, making him fall on his side. he has a red mark on his face as he rubbed it, tears threatening to fall. atsumu wasn't going to let these pieces of shit terrorize him slightly younger twin, osamu. soon enough, atsumu punched the older child. they argued and fought very physically until a teacher came. all osamu could do was watch as his brother got pushed and slapped. punched and bruised. he really wanted to move but all he could do was sit there. useless. 

from that day, osamu swore he'd protect atsumu and make sure he wouldn't have to fight anyone for him ever again. he stuck with that promise and memory. it was a memory that proved how strong atsumu was. to throw himself out there to the bullies all to protect osamu. 

of course, osamu couldn't keep the promise that well. sure, he remembered it and did all he could, but that was impossible. in junior high, some kids came and picked with osamu. unlike when he was younger, he could care less about these idiots. he just stood there and let their words hit him. he can't say they didn't affect him completely, but they weren't major. plus, these dumbasses didn't even know what 34+90 was, so why would osamu let them get to him?

just then, his savior came.

"hey! leave my idiot brother alone!"

atsumu came stomping as he pushed osamu far from the bullies. his eyes only held hatred towards the said males. he clenched his teeth and fists as he glared at them, waiting for a response. 

"why stand up for your brother? isn't it obvious that you're at least somewhat better than him? why stand up for a fuckup?"

back then, if you swore, it meant you were "cool". so , of course, all the bullies did. they weren't supposed to but that wasn't the twins' deal, now was it? anyhow, the bullies glared back. there was more this time. five. they all just glared at each other, waiting for one another to respond until-

"what did you say?! nobody calls my brother a fuckup. EVER!"

soon, a fight came to be. again, all osamu did was watch. he tried to force his legs to move. he knew his brother was going to get seriously injured...he knew he was outnumbered...so why was he frozen there? he was a coward. a wimp. a true and utter fuckup. 

it was obvious to him every time atsumu stood up for him. atsumu was stronger...better....more loved around those around him. osamu? he was weak...idiotic....and nobody ever cared for him. of course atsumu was the better twin. it was obvious to everyone! he wasn't even as attractive as atsumu. all he did was joke about being the "better twin", but in reality he wasn't. he couldn't even help his brother from getting a fractured ankle. the worst of it all was that atsumu wasn't mad at all. in fact, he was always smiling. he claimed that he was happy to see me not get picked on. 

"that's my job only, samu. don't think i don't care for your dumbass."

since then, nobody had picked at osamu if atsumu was around. even if he wasn't, they found it best to just whisper amongst themselves. osamu knew they did, no point in denying it. he was used to hearing about being the "background twin", and it pissed atsumu off. he wanted to punch all those people in the face. if it wasn't for osamu threatening to never make onigiri for his twin, then he sure as hell would've knocked the out cold. 

osamu never really had many friends, so of course people would pick at him. tearing his confidence one by one. that's why atsumu was happy when osamu made some friends in their last year of junior high, even if it wouldn't last after graduation. 

atsumu just wanted osamu to be safe, even if they fought, teased, picked, and yelled, they still cared about each other. 

that's why atsumu vowed to protect osamu.

and why osamu vowed to protect atsumu.

though, what good was osamu?

he was weak.

there wasn't anything he could do.

all he could do was sit there...

watching as his twin fought his battles.


	10. praise for the wrong reasons, but the right intentions.

osamu saw as his twin pushed the red-head to the ground, yelling at him. of course it came back to this. atsumu was there, protecting osamu again. damn it! why is he like this..? people stared and recorded as they saw atsumu and the red-head's heated argument. osamu had enough. atsumu was NOT going to fight all his battles.

"atsumu, i got this..."

"THIS BITCH-"

"tsumu..."

osamu almost sounded like he was pleading atsumu to calm down. atsumu sighed as he back away and osamu stepped forward. said male sighed as the red-head was as pale as snow. he crouched down to the boy's level on the floor as he glared into his eyes. 

"don't fucking call me a pedophile, background twin, or stoner ever again, you hear me? now leave this classroom or else my brother will fuck you up so bad you'll already head to hell."

the red-head started sweating and soon enough, he ran away from the classroom and into the crowd. people whispered and stared at osamu strangely...but not atsumu. someone from the crowed spoke up on behalf of everyone else.

"atsumu-kun! you stood up for your brother! you really are a caring person!"

osamu froze. he was happy that his brother was thoughtful enough to start a fight and risk his reputation but...he was getting praised for it? and then there was osamu. they all stared at him and started leaving, complimenting atsumu on the way out. rintarou looked at osamu's face. it was a mix between sadness and angriness. he put a hand on his shoulder, the familiar scent of smoke filling osamu's nose. he looked at the slightly taller male, relief filling his mood. he almost completely forgot he was there. atsumu said some things (osamu didn't really pay attention at all), and left out to his classroom. osamu held the bento box as he sighed.

"rin...you should...get back to your seat."

"okay. if you wanna talk-"

"i'm fine."

sure. "fine". rintarou didn't believe it one bit. he wanted to just hug him, but he knew he shouldn't. he went to his seat, just in time as the teacher walked in and began teaching the lesson.

.

.

.

.

.

osamu stared at his onigiri as rintarou ate his lunch swiftly. today, osamu and rintarou silently agreed to not do anything on the rooftop today (you know what i mean?). rintarou sighed as he clapped his hands in front of osamu's face. snapping back into reality, osamu looked up at the male. for some reason, rintarou had this expression of worry...but the slight sun covered his face and the wind made his lovely hair flow. his heart skipped a beat as he smile slightly. 

damn it. 

now of all times?

osamu was in the middle of a crisis here!

rumors and reputation...

he can't fall in love with one of his only friends. 

no way.

rintarou said something but osamu was too busy staring that he barely head him. rintarou asked again but osamu, again, didn't hear him. the third time he grabbed osamu's hair and scolded him for not answering the question. then, osamu finally paid attention.

"oi! finally! i was asking if you wanted to go to that damn cafe you like!"

osamu smiled and nodded.

"okay."

a date.

that's what osamu will think.

"date".

yeah, that'll calm him down.

a date with rintarou suna, the stoner of inarizaki high school.


	11. ice cream doesn't solve your problems.

osamu and rintarou stood in line at the ice cream shop. rintarou noticed that osamu had been tense ever since the horrible rumors started flooding everyone's conversations at some point. not to mention earlier in the day. so, he decided that ice cream was the solution without anyone else tagging along.

"what flavor do you want, mumu?"

"mm....chocolate?"

"that's all?"  
"eh...yeah."

"okay. i'll pay."

"wait no-"

"yes."

"but you already waste your money on weed and cigarettes you know-"

"shh! but yes that's true...but let me treat you, mumu~."

"fine. dumbass rin."

"idiotic mumu."

it was the first time that osamu had laughed like that the whole day. all it had been was forced laughs that didn't do anything fun. after ordering, they took a seat in the very back with a good view of the window. not knowing what to say, they sat in a silence. rintarou went and started scrolling through his phone, trying to find some other fun things to do. nah, he didn't look up "things to make your best friend better" or anything. he looked up "things to make your boyfriend feel special". honestly, rintarou was too high to tell the difference at this point. it's the perks of being a stoner. 

"what're ya looking up?"

rintarou looked up and smiled slightly. just then the ice cream came and osamu immediately shoved a large scoop into his mouth. rintarou smiled to himself, seeing how cute the grey haired boy looked. he ate his own strawberry sundae, making sure to actually pace himself. just then-

"ouch!"

osamu yelled, making some people turn their heads and stare at the two boys. said male held a hand to his head, making a cute pouty face. rintarou didn't know if he should laugh or be concerned. 

"mumu-"

"i got a fucking brain freeze."

rintarou immediately started laughing. it was a little dry but you could tell it was a laugh. soon, he started coughing, making osamu concerned a bit. lately, he's been coughing, making the twin wonder if rintarou is actually okay. just to show him he's fine and so he wouldn't worry, osamu joined in. his head was still hurting, but he was still happy.

.

.

.

.

.

osamu sighed as he walked to school. it's been two weeks since the incident and it seems the rumors are dying down more and more. he hasn't seen the red-head dumbass since atsumu started beating him up that day. it made things slightly better. people stopped giving him weird looks every second as they became less frequent later on. sadly, they didn't fully disappear. not to mention that rintarou wouldn't be attending school today because he had some things to do. 

arriving at school, he went straight to his locker. he ignored all the whispers and the stares. he never realized how weird it would be to walk into school without rintarou for the first time in months. he closed his locker door and was met with an unexpected face.

"kita-san?"

"osamu. we should talk..."

"damn the day has barely started. anyways, what's up?"

"we should talk in private."

they both walked. osamu wondered why shinsuke didn't wait until after school or at practice. not to mention that both of them would be late for class if he took to long. they reached a farther part of the hallway where nobody was. shinsuke sighed as if he was stressed. he looked at osamu with a very worried expression and osamu could tell that he shed maybe a few tears. he clenched his hands slighty as he spoke. 

"osamu...i-...."

"kita...san?"

"i'm so sorry for this. suna said he wasn't coming, correct?"

"...yes...? kita-san you're scaring me..."

"i'm...osamu..."

"kita-san..please tell me."

"okay."

"finally..."

"suna....he's in the hospital."

"...what?"


	12. hospitals are never fun.

osamu couldn't believe what he just heard. shinsuke just told him that the boy, his best friend, was in the hospital. of course, he wanted to sprint there and never turn back. all he wanted was to see rintarou. to make sure he's okay.

"h..how?"

"i'm not completely sure but...i heard his lungs..."

"fucking shit."

"osamu-"

before shinsuke could do anything, osamu sprinted away. he wanted nothing more than to see rintarou safe and sound. he knew that cough meant something. he knew that something was off. why was he so stupid to keep quiet? if only he spoke up, rintarou would be in a better state. he continued blaming himself until he realized that he didn't know which hospital he was at. for the first time on the run, he opened his phone to see text messages from shinsuke, atsumu, and one from rintarou. he opened them all to see what they said. he first went to shinsuke.

Strict Fox

osamu???

where are you going??

you don't even know what hospital he's at.

osamu??

hello??

i'll make you run laps if you do not answer me soon.

he got shivers as he read the texts from shinsuke. he then went to atsumu, his fellow twin.

Dumbass Twin

bro!

brotherin!

i heard you bounced!

where'd ya go???

hello???

brotherinnnnnn!

pls!

stay safe broooo!

hello???

i'll steal your onigiri if you don't pick up!

yikes. he didn't pay much attention to atsumu's at all. he finally got to the person's he wanted to see.

Stoner Rin

hey i bet you heard

yeah i'm in the hospital <3

oi answer me soon it's fucking boring in hereee

here's the adress

##########

osamu sighed in relief as he began running to the hospital. he arrived soon since he was in the area already. he ran up to the desk and asked about rintarou, running down the halls to his room. without knocking, he opened the door and his heart broke slightly.

rintarou sat on the hospital bed, looking out the window. he was some stuff connected to him. the only color in the room was rintarou as his usually messy and all over the place brown hair was somewhat flat. his skin looked more pale then usual and his eyes weren't a shade of red or anything. he seemed...weak. he knew rintarou wasn't high or anything, which is a first. he can't remember what he looked like before he started and became addicted. he had on a white gown that didn't do much, making osamu blush slightly. rintarou turned his head and smiled a forced smile. 

"hey mumu."

"rin...! what-...w..."

"come in idiot!"

osamu closed the door and ran up to rintarou, hugging him. he smiled lightly, seeing as rintarou was still alive. he had so many questions but he knew most of them wouldn't be answered. he decided to ask the basic question. 

"wh...what happened?"

"it's a long story, mostly short though. basically yesterday after our hang out and shit i wasn't feeling right. the only person home was my mom and she was just being a lazy bitch. i started coughing and stuff and some blood or something came up. sooner or later i passed out probably and ended up here....and...."

he trailed off, making osamu worried. the said male was on the verge of tears. he could've prevented this from getting this bad. suddenly snapping him out of his thoughts, the fox continued. 

"i...i have copd."

"c...copd?"

"it's basically that my airway is blocked. my lungs are permanently damaged from whatever harm it causes...uh...i guess all that smoke and shit is coming back to me, huh...?"

"but..."

"osamu...."

"rin..."

"i could die soon."


	13. nobody needs sleep.

the next few weeks were basically osamu and the team visiting rintarou in the hospital. they went right after practice, and sometimes the coaches would come (though they wouldn't stay long). most of the team stayed for about thirty minutes to an hour before they left. some days, only osamu, atsumu, michinari (whom was dragged by atsumu), and shinsuke would visit. shinsuke would bring rintarou's favorite snacks (which he barely consumed) and atsumu brought fun games. on weekends, it was just osamu. he begged the nurse to stay past hours and sometimes he would get away with it. other days, when he went home, he'd scroll through pictures of him and rintarou. he barely slept anymore since he was too worried about rintarou.

rintarou's parents barely visited. it was every two weeks they'd come, and even that was pushing it. the last time they visited, they just scolded rintarou. they didn't seem sad or worried that he had copd. they acted like they could less. 

"rintarou, i'm truly disappointed. you could've done better," his father scolded.

"...i can't believe you would actually do this to yourself. how are you my son? the child i gave birth to? a disappointment."

those words rung in his head on repeat. why didn't they want to stop him? why did they let him do this? to let him ruin himself? the only good fucking thing out of his addiction was that he met osamu. well, osamu started talking to him. was osamu really worth being in a hospital? hell yes. but now the only thing rintarou held in his heart was guilt. regret. if it wasn't for that...that damn study hangout. if he hadn't offered any to osamu...osamu....his....his health. rintarou now worried at night, not bothering to sleep. the same could happen to osamu and he was the one to blame. he should just cut him off. he should tell him to go live his life and to stop with all of this. to stop being a fucking stoner. he can't blame anyone else. it's his fault. 

.

.

.

.

rintarou looked out at the sad, depressing hospital window. he finished his classwork from yesterday and waited for another delivery from osamu. snow stuck to the window as rintarou shivered, the cold air coming into the room as he opened it. he stuck his hand out, attempting to catch snow. he failed miserably as he shut the window, sighing. the team should be coming soon to say some stuff and leave, not counting osamu and possibly atsumu. shinsuke had to be home by a certain time since the next day he and his family were going to have a dinner, so he had to help. michinari's mother ended up giving him a curfew since he came home too late. 

he looked at the clock, eyeing it closely. it was almost six and nobody was here yet. just as he was about to give up, the door opened. why was he shocked only to see osamu come? nobody barely liked him so there wasn't any fucking point. rintarou gave a small, weak smile to osamu as the said male closed the door. 

"sorry...i'm late. practice ran longer and...well i'm here now."

"where's everyone else?"

"well most people just went home after. me and tsumu had to go to the grocery store but he just went alone. kita-san had to go home since he had to help his family cook....so it's just me. also, why is it so fucking cold in here, rin?"

"i have my window open."

"makes sense. also, i have to go home earlier today...my mom wants us home early. she's been acting weird lately."  
"okay."

osamu sat down on the guest chair in the small, white room. he fiddled with his fingers as if he was looking for something to say. rintarou noticed the bags underneath his eyes. was he getting enough sleep? he hoped osamu wasn't worrying for him. 

"have you been getting enough sleep?"

"what? of course!"

"well...you have eye bags. you have to sleep properly...this is one of the most important times in the school year...the end is coming in a few months-"

"rin...stop. i'm getting sleep-"

"mumu. are you lying to me?"

"rin-"

"mumu. please...you have to get enough sleep."

"rintarou. i'm telling the fucking truth."

"your face and grades say otherwise."

"what? my grades, rintarou? my grades are fine."

"remember when you spilled your bag? i saw your papers. your grades are in the 50s and 60s. if you don't do well, you're not going to pass second year-"

"I DON'T CARE! YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW?! YOU'RE IN THE HOSPITAL, BARELY ABLE TO BREATHE! YOU EXPECT ME TO SLEEP?! NOT UP ALL NIGHT WORRYING ABOUT YOU?!"

"why are you FUCKING WORRYING ABOUT ME?! WHY ME?! YOU SHOULD ENJOY YOUR TIME WITH EVERYONE ELSE. THE THIRD YEARS ARE LEAVING THIS YEAR, YOU SHOULD BE WITH THEM. YOU SHOULD BE WITH YOUR BROTHER! YOU SHOULD BE WITH YOUR FAMILY! YOU SHOULD BE FUCKING LIVING!"

"it's hard to do that when you're trapped in here."

"i did this to my fucking self."

"i could've stopped you-"

"cut that bullshit out, osamu."

"what?!"

"don't start that dumb shit. 'i could've stopped you'?! i did this to myself, what do you NOT GET?! THIS IS WHAT I GET."

"I'M JUST TRYING TO CARE FOR YOU!"

"WELL STOP CARING."

"I CAN'T. YOUR MY BEST FRIEND! COULD YOU STOP THINKING ABOUT YOURSELF AND STOP BEING SO UNGRATEFUL?!"

"I'M TRYING TO WATCH YOUR HEALTH AND MAKE SURE YOU'RE SUCCESSFUL."

soon the fight got heated with yelling and shouting. it didn't get physical, but both were mad at the other. rintarou shocked himself with all the stuff he said. he didn't say anything hurtful, but osamu kept yelling and yelling. rintarou just wanted osamu to be safe and healthy. he knew that the grey haired male wasn't taking care of himself. 

osamu started storming out the room, not before saying one last thing. 

"i wish i never accepted your fucking offer. you're ungrateful, rude, and ignorant. i can't believe i called you my best friend or even liked you. i should've just stuck to my fucking promise."


	14. someone who cares.

rintarou sat on the ground, tears threatening to fall. it was quite a unique sight to see him cry considering he never does. the last time he did in front of someone was a while ago, maybe a few years ago in elementary school. of course he cries in private. he did a few weeks ago when he found out he had copd. he never really cried over anyone, though, just things that he couldn't prevent. 

he fiddled with the hem of his loose sweatpants. they didn't give him a hospital gown since he didn't need one. he was probably going to be here until the beginning of his third year and even then, he'd still have to have some sort of daily check-up. he was still young and still not fully developed, so they wanted to make sure nothing was affecting any vital growth. 

he couldn't stop the tears that had finally spilled from his green eyes. did osamu mean everything he said? did he regret talking to him? was rintarou that selfish? was he ungrateful? rude? so many questions flooded his head as he quietly sobbed. his only best friend could now be gone forever. he might never see him again and that broke his heart. osamu was one of the only things he had left that cared for him. osamu was his night and day. the twin was one of the only reasons rintarou woke up in the morning....to see that smile of his. to see his eyes light up. to see the cute blush on his face when rintarou teased him and flirted jokingly. now that he thought about it, did he flirt like that intentionally? did he like osamu, as a crush? he always loved the way osamu's hair would be messy on days when atsumu had kiyoomi over, or days when he just couldn't sleep at all. he loved the way osamu smiled at silly jokes. he loves the way osamu laughed when rintarou joked around. what he really loved the most, though, was osamu's voice. it was so calming and relaxing. he would die just to listen to it 24/7. he was so tempted to just record his voice and play it on repeat. if it was a CD, he'd buy it. millions of copies of it. the whole fucking supply. he just loved it that much.

he also loved the way osamu plays volleyball. let's not forget to mention his thighs and arms. rintarou tried his best not to blush whenever osamu's shirt lifted when he spiked or set. rintarou loved so many things about osamu he could go on and on, but he'd be be rambling until he died or until his lungs gave in. was osamu going to leave him there, in a fucking blank hospital room, with nobody there but him, about to die? he was going to die soon. it would be a miracle if he survived at this point. the doctors said that things weren't going too well. he could barely breathe and crying wasn't going to help.

the door opened and he shot his head up, not bothering to wipe away the tears. there stood somebody he didn't really expect to see at the moment. he wanted to say something, anything, but all that came out were sobs. the figure closed the door and spoke.

"i...heard you and samu got into a fight..."

"y....yeah..."

"i just came to say, on behalf of osamu, that he didn't mean any bad things he said. of course, i hope he didn't....well, i have to go now. see you around, suna."

"bye, atsumu."

atsumu closed the white door and left rintarou there, still crying. he knew osamu meant every word. everything he said. he knew it. he knew it was all too good to be true. and now, all he could do is sit there and cry. just cry and cry. 

.

.

.

.

.

it's been two weeks since osamu came. rintarou wasn't getting any better and it was too hard for him to breathe barely. the nurses came in to treat him and help him as much as possible, but he copd can't be cured. soon, his light coughs became hard coughs. now, a nurse had to come in and check on him at least four times a day to make sure he didn't stop breathing and that his lungs didn't give out. the whole team or the coaches didn't come visit anymore. the only person from the team who came to visit was shinsuke. that was it. the only person who cares for him. 

today, shinsuke came with some onigiri. he knew that it would be hard for rintarou to consume anything else really since he could end up chocking or coughing horribly. last time shinshuke brought some chips, rintarou started chocking and nurses had to come help him. 

"hello?"

"hey, kita-san."

"hello, suna. i brought onigiri."

"thanks."

"has....osamu come by or anything?"

"nope, not yet."

"oh...well, i'm sure he'll come around, suna."

"i just keep messing shit up."

"don't say that."

"my own fucking parents don't even come over. doesn't that say enough? nobody cares."

"i do. why do i think i stop by everyday? i care about you. i want to make sure you're okay. if you were...to....to pass....i'd be very sad. i don't think i'd be able to look at a volleyball the same. you're a part of our team. you're one of my favorite friends. don't tell anyone i said that, though."

rintarou laughed lightly. he was glad that at least someone cares. that at least the captain cares about him. he knows that shinsuke'll listen to him. suddenly, he starts talking again.

"hey...if you ever need someone to talk to, i'm here, okay?"

"okay...thanks, kita-san."

.

.

.

it was spring now. the air was clean and fresh. rintarou wasn't getting better by much, but he wasn't getting worse either. the doctors were debating on whether he should go back to school or not. after much debate, they let him go. he only had three months until the end of the school year. as he packed his bag, he left. they didn't let him walk, of course not. his main nurse decided to drop him off. before getting out of the car, she handed him a rescue inhaler in case he needed it. 

he sighed as his nerves built up. it would be the first time he stepped on school property for a few months. as he walked down the halls, people looked at him sympathetically. he didn't know if the rumors about osamu were resolved or not. either way, he could care fucking less. osamu didn't give a damn about him, so why should he care?

he slid the door to his class and was met with eyes full of shock. his teacher smiled happily (it was really rare), and welcomed him back. she said she wasn't worried about him being behind so he was able to do the current lesson. what he really wanted to see was happiness in osamu's eyes when he walked in. all he saw was shock for a moment before he turned him eyes away. rintarou went to his assigned seat and began the day.

it was weird without osamu around. he had nobody to talk to until lunchtime, whom he spent with the team. they welcomed him back with smiles and cheers, though he knew they only cared because they hoped they'd get their middle blocker back. the one that saved them last year. sadly, he couldn't play volleyball since his airway was jammed up and it would be very risky. 

on the roof (shinsuke decided to go there because he thought it'd be easier for rintarou to breathe), osamu sat far away from rintarou. this caused everyone to be confused on what happened between them. even atsumu said something (it was only a small "welcome back, suna"). 

after that, rintarou was alone again. nobody bothered talking to him (besides those who asked if he was okay and stuff). he didn't think that some people assumed he died of overdose or something. he found it slightly depressing when osamu didn't even say "hello". 

school ended and rintarou had waited for his ride. he wasn't allowed to walk back because he might run out of air. he fiddled with the rescue inhaler in his hands as he sighed. he really did miss osamu, he can't lie about that. osamu regrets speaking to him, so fuck, he shouldn't be sad. just as osamu flooded his thoughts, the said male appeared.

"hey...rintarou...."


	15. hard to forgive.

"osamu...? so now you decide to talk to me?"

"jeez...can you just listen to me before being sarcastic?"

"hard to do so because you seem too busy to talk nowadays."

"rintarou....i have to say this or else i'll regret it."

"go ahead."

"i'm....look, i...i'm really sorry for all the horrible things i said. i'm sorry, i really am. i just....i was just so upset seeing you worry over me when you were stuck in a hospital with nobody but me...i just...i was just so fucking furious...i don't regret talking to you. i don't think your ungrateful, rude, ignorant, or any bad things. i'm really sorry. i miss talking to you. i miss your laugh. i miss your green eyes....i'm sorry, rin."

"wow."

"..."

"so...after you ghosted me for like almost a fucking month, left me there with only kita-san, sent your fucking brother to say sorry for you, and didn't even say 'hello' when i finally got a chance to leave the hospital...you think i can just forgive you?"

"i don't expect you to, really. i was being childish and stupid."

"damn right you were. did kita-san make you do this?"

"what? no! i really wanted to say sorry! i just...i just miss my best friend, okay?"

"you miss me. did you think about how i feel?"

"not back then because i was being a fucking dick."

"i'll have to think about it."

"take as much time as you need, rin."

"mhm."

"well...i'll see you around..."

"bye."

"bye, rin."

osamu didn't hear him, but rintarou whispered a very quiet "i love you" to him. of course he wanted to forgive osamu. he wanted to jump into his arms and hug him, telling him that he loves him so fucking much. he wanted to tell him that he cares for him and to get rest. if he was going to die, he wanted to know that osamu loved him the way rintarou loves him.


	16. quick forgiveness starring suna rintarou.

yeah, you know it. the next day after being dropped off, he searched for osamu. he made sure to keep his breathing under control and made sure to have his rescue inhaler close by. finally, he saw the grey haired male at his locker. 

"samu."

the said twin turned around to see rintarou. he noticed the way his eyes lit up, which caused a smile. the hall was empty and it was just the two of them since everyone went to their classes already. involuntarily, rintarou pulled osamu into a hug.

"hey, i forgive your dumbass. just don't say that shit again, okay?"

"of course. i really am sorry-"

"shut the fuck up and hug me."

"on it, fox boy."

they stood there and hugged until the bell rang. the two went to their class and started the day. though, rintarou still had one thing to do and that was to ask shinsuke for advice. that advice could be the life or death of rintarou, he knew it.


	17. confessions are shit.

rintarou waited for shinsuke outside his classroom. as the door slid open, the said boy's eyes widened slightly. he moved aside, letting the other third years go as some gave curious looks as to why a second year was there. 

"hello, suna. can i help you?"

"yeah, i need advice."

"sure, what's the matter?"

"uhhh...we should go somewhere more private."

"okay...."

they walked away from the busy hall and to a more secluded place. finally, rintarou spoke up.

"i really really like samu but i don't know how to confess. i need advice."

"oh, did he apologize?"

"yeah, yesterday. i accepted it today."

"that's great to hear. now...i don't have much luck with love..."

"i have worse luck, trust me."

"okay...well, do what both of you would like, i suppose? if you want to confess then...maybe do it somewhere like....underneath a nice place? oh, i know a pretty place that you both can go to. it's very close by the school and it should be good for your lungs."

"really? thanks, kita-san. you know, confessions are shit."

"haha, i may have to agree with you on that. i'll send you the directions in a few. anyways, i have to go now. text me how it goes, okay?"

"of course, thanks kita-san."

"anytime, suna."

shinsuke walks away as rintarou smiles to himself. finally, he can confess to osamu. though, there's one problem. as rintarou turned the corner, he was met with a face that looked all to similar.

"you're confessing to osamu?!"


	18. beautiful.

rintarou fiddled with his rescue inhaler (a habit he gained) as he waited for the grey haired twin. he forgot he had practice so he sat on the gym floor, watching everyone play volleyball happily. he wished he could go on the court and play without worry. but that didn't matter right now. all he was focused on was miya osamu. speaking of "miya", the other twin ran up to rintarou and whispered something in his ear.

"hey hey~ better treat my brother right! that means no fucking until marriage~."

.

.

.

"you're confessing to osamu?!" 

"shut the fuck up atsumu!"

rintarou covered atsumu's mouth while making sure nobody was around. he quickly removed it while wiping his hand on his school pants. atsumu smiled while patting rintarou's back. 

"i bet you two will look great together! also, no fucking until marriage~!"

atsumu walked off, leaving rintarou a blushing mess.

.

.

.

atsumu laughed as he patted rintarou's head. nobody knew it, but atsumu was pretty concerned for rintarou. he stopped visiting because he didn't want to see his friend and one of his favorite teammates suffer in an empty hospital room. he was sure rintarou would understand, especially now that the end of the year was coming up. 

just then, rintarou noticed that practice was over. he stood up (not forgetting to glare at atsumu), before walking towards osamu. 

"ready..?"

"yeah, let me change and get my stuff though."

so rintarou waited for osamu to finish changing. by then, it was only those two left. osamu, after a while of changing, finally came out, the sweat on his forehead not noticeable anymore. they walked out in silence until osamu spoke up.

"where are we goin', rin?"

"somewhere~."

"you sure you can walk there? i mean....i don't want you to..."

"i'll be fine, mumu."

oh fuck, did osamu miss that adorable nickname. he would die to hear it on repeat for the rest of his life wherever he ended up when he was dead. he wished he could come up with a cute nickname for rintarou. wait a minute...just then osamu made one. 

"rinny~ tell me~!"

rintarou blushed at the cute nickname. suddenly, he laughed hard with osamu joining in. the laughing didn't laugh long as rintarou had to grab his inhaler quickly after a coughing fit. osamu started sweating with worry as rintarou finally stopped coughing.

"haha, you're adorable mumu."

now it was osamu's turn to blush as he turned his head away, making rintarou smirk in victory. after talking about random things, they arrived at the place. osamu's eyes widened at the place as his mouth went agape: there was a beautiful park. there were cute lights everywhere while the tree's leaves started growing again. there were lights on the trees and fairy lights attached to the lamposts. there was a beautiful water fountain with color changing water.

"what...why...this is...this is so fucking beautiful."

"come."

rintarou dragged osamu to the water fountain. he stopped looking into the slightly shorter male's eyes. he started fiddling with his inhaler as he stared into osamu's eyes. osamu, on the other hand, was very confused. he was just as oblivious as shinsuke was sometimes. finally, rintarou said something.

"look...i-....shit....okay, so i need to tell you something important."

"yeah?"

"you know you have beautiful hair? it's the softest thing in the universe."

"thanks, but huh?"

"your eyes are so pretty. i love the way they light up when you talk about your interests or when we do something you love. i love the way you smile at shitty jokes i make. i adore the way you smirk in victory when we win against a team. i love the way you scold your dumbass brother, though you secretly enjoy it. i love the way you laugh when i do something stupid. and i really love your personality. you can be a dick sometimes, but i love it. i love your sarcasm. i love your kind heart. i love everything about you, especially your voice. it's so calming and relaxing...i really love it. i'd die to hear it on repeat. i love when you ramble about idiotic things because i get to hear your beautiful voice. i just love you. i really do. even after everything....i love you. i know i might die from this fucking copd disease....i know i can't do everything i used to...but...i want to give us a chance....because....i fucking love you, miya osamu."

osamu's eyes were wide open as tears threatened to spill. all those beautiful things....he never heard anyone say such amazing things to him. he was so fucking happy he didn't know what to do, so he went with the reasonable option.

"you....y-you f-fucking idiot....i f-fucking love you t-too!"

he pulled the taller male close and hid his face in his chest, crying. he was so fucking happy. meanwhile, rintarou started crying a little also. he was happy to finally have someone who loves him. he knows that osamu might get hurt if rintarou dies but...at least he has him at this moment. he couldn't ask for anything more.


	19. bonus chapter: the future.

this has manga spoilers. if you don't want any spoilers, feel free to skip. thank you for reading this book, and have an amazing life.

osamu placed the last order of onigiri on the counter for the guests as he smiled. he had everything he wanted. his future was kinda perfect. he then saw his twin brother and some of his teammates and sighed.

"congrats, you dumbass."

"thanks, ya shithead!"

the others laughed at the twins' silly exchange. soon, a fox-like male walked in with a smile. he walked up and patted atsumu's shoulder while smirking. the other smiled, realizing who it was.

"hey, congrats on your game, dickhead."

"ack! thanks a lot, idiot!"

the other said hello and talked to him for a bit before osamu finally spoke up, smirking deviously.

"hey, babe~."

"why hello, sweetheart~."

"disgusting," kiyoomi joined in.

everyone laughed at the germaphobic volleyball player. they all joked around and talked all the way until it was dark. they disappeared one by one. first, koutarou had to go home because he had a special surprise waiting for him from keiji (haha hint hint). second, kiyoomi left because he had to clean his apartment and cleanse it from all of atsumu's germs (atsumu was very offended). next, shoyo had to go because he and some of his old teammates were going to hang out tomorrow and he had to be all rested up (he's too precious so he gets cranky for the whole day if he doesn't get enough sleep). last was atsumu, who claimed he had a "special date" (which we all know is a lie). then, the two high school sweethearts were alone in osamu's onigiri shop.

"rin?"

"yeah?"

"how's your lungs? can you breathe okay?"

"yeah, i'm good. i've gotten way better since second year."

"i know~! just making sure my husband is okay~."

"shut up."

"you're so cute."

"whatever. i love you, onigiri-babe."

"i love you too, my foxy-baby."


End file.
